A escondidas
by ILSly
Summary: Nadie me hubiera creido...


**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

**Hola, que tal? hice este shot para una gran gran gran amiga, espero te guste...Pansy Hermione, mi segundo fic con FemSlah, espero sea de su agrado. tiene accion, es M...obvio, si nos les agrada...no puedo hacer nada.**

**By ILDM.**

**A escondidas.**

* * *

Nadie me lo hubiera creído, nadie en su sano juicio me hubiera creído jamás…

Era una completa locura, si lo sé, era un desvarío…algo completamente prohibido y peligroso, algo extraño…venenoso y…terriblemente adictivo.

Agonizante era la sensación.

Y aun así voy allí todas las tardes…a su encuentro, caminando sin sentido y sin gobierno alguno de mis piernas, sintiendo una terrible opresión en el pecho, que bombeaba adrenalina pura a mis venas.

Era una locura y nadie jamás me hubiera creído, que yo…estaría sintiendo tanto, por…ella.

¿Como paso?

¿Cuando llegamos a cruzar esa línea invisible?

No te escuche, no me escuchaste…no, simplemente seguimos, sumergiéndonos en una vorágine incontrolable, que ahora…nos ahoga.

Seguí caminando a nuestro encuentro.

¿Cómo lo permití?

¿Estaba drogada acaso?

¿Tan desesperada en mi soledad?...no…no fue eso…

Lo permití, te deje llegar hasta mi porque eso era lo que quería…porque eso es aun lo que mas deseo.

Llenaste algo que nadie nunca más supo llenar, con tus calidas palabras, con tu fuerte presencia, con tu apasionante personalidad.

Fuiste tu…la droga para mi alma sedienta.

Ahora, no puedo dejarte…

Camino más rápido, las ansias por verte son incontenibles, se que ya estas allí, esperando por mi…desde hace horas quizás, y yo egoísta…no te debo hacer esperar.

Apresuro el paso, sorteando a seres desprevenidos y ajenos a mis pensamientos complicados…

¿Por qué tu?

¿Por qué…a nosotras?

Desvío mi camino unos pasillos a la izquierda, soltando mi cabello húmedo, se que te gusta olerlo así…

Tus palabras fueron un bálsamo para mi alma, seca de ser tan fría y sola…

Nuestros juegos que pretendieron ser inocentes terminaron irremediablemente de llevar a mucho más allá de lo que imaginamos…esos que nuestras mentes desesperadas siguieron a la par, tratando de ahogar un deseo y un anhelo patente. Excusas buscamos, pero al final…

Estamos aquí, varadas en una encrucijada sin salida segura.

Sigo mi camino, ya casi corro sudando por toda mi piel, jadeando por la falta de aire…

Aquel lugar, rincón escondido que nos ha escudado en nuestros encuentros aquellos que queremos esconder…pero que en algún punto ya no podremos.

Ese lugar, el que esta a pocos pasos; ha visto nuestras lágrimas, nuestros juegos, nuestras risas…ha escuchado mis gritos, tu frustración, nuestro dolor, y nuestro placer cuando ambos cuerpos no pueden más; nuestras pieles descubiertas entrelazadas; mezclando nuestros pensamientos, nuestras esencias, nuestro deseo…mi cabello se ha entretejido con el tuyo sucumbiendo en el éxtasis al que me llevas con una precisión única.

En algún punto sé que debo dejarlo, lo sé, pero ignoro a donde demonios se fue la parte racional de mi cerebro.

Me detengo frente a la puerta, colocando una mano temblorosa sobre ella, tratando de recuperar mi pulso.

Suspiro sonoramente…aun no creo que estemos haciendo esto.

Abro la puerta con lentitud, y mi corazón se detiene momentáneamente al vagar mi mirada por tu silueta.

Respiro diferente, con ansias, con dificultad, pero al mismo tiempo… aliviada.

Verte allí es lo más satisfactorio que existe.

Cierro la puerta con lentitud quedándome de espalda a ti, esperando…

-Llegas tarde…- tu voz, oh que el Maldito Merlín me ayude, esa voz es lo más estimulante que he escuchado en mi vida, me deja embelesada, observándote con suavidad.

-Lo siento…- esa fue mi boca la que emitió un débil jadeo en forma e respuesta.- Vine lo más rápido que pude…

Tu mano hace un gesto que ya conozco a la perfección: no quieres hablar del tema.

Me acerco entonces, soltando mí chaqueta en algún lugar de la habitación solitaria en la que estamos, estás frente a la ventana mirando el horizonte con esa mirada profunda que solo tú posees.

-…Pansy…- trato de llamarte, haces caso omiso de mi voz.

-Hermione…no podemos seguir así…-

Mi corazón se detiene dolorosamente, y a mis ojos les cuesta enfocarse de manera precisa, nublados como están de lágrimas contenidas.

-No digas eso…-trato de hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que mí voz suene serena como la tuya.

-Sabes que no podemos…quiero que…-cortas tu frase abruptamente, tragando con dificultad.

Te oigo maldecir en voz baja, antes de voltearte bruscamente hacia mí, y mirarme, tus ojos de un azul increíble me devoran con rapidez y una hambre famélica.

Estiras tu mano lentamente para tomar la mía y las entrelazas lentamente jugando con nuestros dedos de una manera sensual.

Corre un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel hasta toparse con tu contacto delicado.

Sonríes con satisfacción, eso te encanta, saberte capaz de estimularme de esa manera tan fuerte solo tomando mi mano…te da poder.

Sabes muy bien que sería capaz de tener un orgasmo solo escuchándote, lo sabes, y te encanta.

Acentúas más tu sonrisa seductora, y tomas mi muñeca halando mi débil cuerpo hacía ti, quedando a centímetros de distancia. Miras directo a mis ojos, de una manera mortal, para luego guiar tu iris zafiros por todo el borde de mi mandíbula.

Muerdo mi labio inferior inconscientemente anhelando los tuyos sobre mi cuerpo, tú observas el gesto sonriente…antes de bajar con una lentitud insoportable hasta mi cuello.

Besas con suavidad allí donde tus ojos se han posado, guiándolos de manera lenta y concienzuda por mi piel, dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo por donde tus mortales labios han pasado…

Intento reprimir un sonido delator que muere por salir de mi boca, pero toda mi determinación se va al demonio cuando tus labios apresan mi lóbulo jugando entre tu boca y dientes con él.

El sonido de mi voz al ritmo de tus besos y caricias es un detonante para tus manos…para tu libido.

Me empujas con lentitud hacía atrás tumbándome de espaldas sobre una colcha mullida, caigo con gracia sobre ella con mis largos cabellos rizados extendidos por la cama a modo de abanico.

Comienzas a gatear sobre mí, quitando el nudo de la franela negra que llevo atada a mi cintura, llevas con lentitud y precisión cada uno de tus dedos soltando los últimos botones del camino, dejando bajo tu total gobierno la piel de mis senos expuestos a medias bajo el débil sujetador.

Envuelves a uno de ellos en tu mano derecha sin muchos preludios, cubriéndolo con tu palma deseosa. Lo aprietas con suavidad escuchando complacida los gemidos que me arrancas con el gesto, con movimientos suaves deslizas tus piernas al centro de las mías, abriéndolas a tu disposición.

Me estas matando y lo sabes…debería negarme, debería pararte.

Pero solo ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás podría hacer eso…

Adicción, droga… se complementan a la perfección consumiéndonos.

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?

La Adicción o la Droga…

No voy a aguantar mucho, mi cuerpo esta bajo tensión…llevas tus dedos al broche frontal de mi sujetador liberando por completo mis senos, que saltaron en su sitio aliviados. Eres una experta en esto.

Llevas tu boca a mis pezones endureciéndolos, los mojas con tu saliva mientras juegas con ellos…yo ya he perdido el control de mi cuerpo por completo y te lo dejo saber con mi boca pidiéndote más…

Eres complaciente.

Quitas con lentitud tu propia camisa sentándote sobre mis piernas, te observo con deleite…eres bellísima. Adoro el contacto de nuestra pieles descubiertas, es lo más desquiciante que he probado en mi vida.

Con habilidad terminas el trabajo de dejarme completamente desnuda, tu lo haces a medias con tu cuerpo, solo tu ropa interior te separa de mi. Bajas de nuevo sobre mi abdomen, besándolo con devoción abriendo las piernas con tu mano, curiosa de constatar mi nivel de excitación.

Con un jadeo más sonoro que cualquiera anterior, y la humedad reciente en tus dedos, te dejo saber la respuesta que buscabas…muero por que termines lo que tan bien sabes hacer.

Comienzas a jugar allí, deslizando un dedo verticalmente con suavidad tocando solamente mi punto sensible en el exterior, muerdes el interior de mis piernas, las lames…sigues jugando con mas rapidez, besas mas adentro…aumentas el ritmo…muerdes mi pelvis arrancándome un gemido desesperado.

Sigues subiendo tus labios, sin dejar de acariciarme allá abajo, a un ritmo desquiciante…mi espalda esta arqueada tratando de contener el placer en el que me veo envuelta, tus dientes dejan marcas en mi piel, vas arañando todo a tu paso para después besar lentamente la zona agredida…

Mi cintura, mi costillas, mi ombligo…mis senos…todos han pasados bajo tus labios.

El sudor comienza a invadir mi piel déspotamente, cubriéndola de gotas perladas que se unen para seguir caminos separados y morir bajo mi cuerpo, o en el tuyo unido al mío.

Dejas tu mano moviéndose con fuerza allá abajo mientras te acoplas sobre mí a la perfección, nuestras piernas se entrelazan, una en el medio de la otra, pegando nuestros centros en la piel de la contraria.

Un escalofrío recorre tu piel, puedo sentirlo, y sonriendo imito con lentitud tus candentes movimientos pélvicos llevándonos al unísono al éxtasis celestial.

Yo jadeo con fuerza, emitiendo solo un poco del placer que me inunda por esa única vertiente, tu muerdes mi cuello en un murmullo ronco en una vía de escape desquiciante.

Tiemblo de solo sentirte así sobre mí….

Quedas en calma, respirando con pezadez; no puedo verlos, pero se que tus ojos están cerrados en este momento, tratando de guardar el momento en tus retinas…

Mis manos viajan con suavidad por tu espalda, hasta atrapar con lentitud un mechón rebelde de tu cabello, juego con él calmando tu pulso acelerado.

Tu mano derecha se cierra sobre mi cadera apretándola con necesidad…

Algo te pasa lo se…pero yo tampoco estoy bien. Solo ahora me he dado cuenta de lo necesaria que eres para poder seguir respirando en paz.

-…Mione…no podemos seguir así…- Esta vez mis ojos no se nublan, se que es la verdad.

-Lo se Pan…- suspiro sonoramente.

-No podemos…seguir jugando a las escondidas…con la verdad.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en mi rostro…la verdad…la verdad es…

Que tu eres mi Adicción, y yo tu Droga.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme..ha sido un honor.**

**se aceptan Revs para saber de su opinion...Atten La gerencia.**

**Besos a tods...ILDM**


End file.
